


Third time's the charm

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha has been hunting with the boys for a year. Dean comes back from a hunt without Sam after an argument. Kinda fluffy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sound of the door to the motel room slamming shut startled Natasha out of the book she was reading. Dean trudged into the room and aggressively threw a duffel bag onto his bed. Blood was streaming from a gash on his arm. It didn't look too serious so she figured she could stitch it up herself.

"Hey, What happened? Where's Sam?"  An image of Sam being ripped apart by the wendigo they had been hunting flashed through her mind.

"Bar."  Natasha nodded as she pulled a med kit from her rucksack and sat down next to Dean to look at his arm. It was all she needed to hear. Things had been tense recently. It may or may not have been due to the fact that the apocalypse was unnervingly close. The boys had had an argument on the way back from their hunt and Sam had walked away. She was used to this kind of thing as she had started hunting with the boys a year before.

She sighed as she started to clean the wound. 

"How's the hunt?"

"Fine. Torched the sonovabitch before it got to anyone else."

She nodded again and moved closer to his arm as she started stitching. She tried to ignore his warm breath on her neck as she worked. It was easier said than done.

As she finished up she couldn't help but look up into those emerald green eyes of his. His expression softened and he offered a light smile. She held his gaze for a moment before shaking her head clear.

"Okay." She cleared her throat as she stood and backed away.

"I'll just, umm, go back to my own room now..." She moved towards the door rapidly. her heart pounded in her chest.

"Wait, Nat." Deans deep voice dragged her back.

"Yeah?"

"Y'know, Sam probably won't be back till later..." He paused. His voice suddenly unsure. Natasha couldn't tell if those were his nerves or hers she could feel. She nodded to encourage him.

"Stay the night with me?"

Natasha was sure she had heard wrong.

"W-what? She stuttered.

Dean pulled back the sheets of his bed and gestured for her to join him.

"Please?"

Natasha just looked at him like a confused puppy for a moment. The boys fight must have been worse than she thought.

"Okay."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha felt her heart in her throat as she moved to slide into the bed beside Dean. She had changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in earlier. She reluctantly left a few inches of space between her and Dean. It didn't seem to matter though as He lifted his uninjured arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close,so that her head was resting between his shoulder and his heart. In these close quarters, she could smell coffee and something sweet and very distinctly Dean. She thought it was probably pie. A smile tugged its way to her lips. She twisted part of his t-shirt between her fingers nervously. She knew he didn't really like her the way she liked him. It was too much to ask for. Dean liked her as a friend and that was okay with her, but that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy this.

Their breathing matched and Natasha felt herself relax into his arms as she listened to the steady sound of the rise and fall. Deans voice broke through the quiet.

"Nat?" His voice was breathy and deep. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Yeah?"

"Y'know, I, uh." He paused. "IreallylikeyouandIwaskindahoping..." The words came out so fast before they trailed off.

Natasha froze. Ice flooded through her veins. She felt like saying "What?" or "Why?" but no words would leave her mouth. She sat up and looked at Deans face in the darkness. His eyes looked dark and nervous in the moonlight filtering through the gap in the curtains.

She withdrew from the bed. Her movements shaky and sluggish.

"Dean, I ,uh... I can't... I'm gonna go back to my room now. Goodnight." and with that she fled the room into the cool, night air outside.

She pressed her back against the wall of the motel. Her stomach churned with fear and exhaustion. As if it was her only anchor. She stood for a few minutes until she heard voices approaching from the direction of the car park. She slipped away past the decorative greenery to the relative safety of her room.


End file.
